The Traitor
by xxPeopleAlwaysLeavexx
Summary: Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, Dom et Elena Toretto se sont promis de toujours être là l'un pour l'autre. Et aujourd'hui encore, alors que Dom décide de trahir son camp, Elena le suit brisant par la même occasion le coeur de son amant, Deckard Shaw. (Romance Deckard/OC)
1. Chapter 1

Signal : Elena Toretto est un Personnage AU, soeur de Dominic et Mia Toretto et mariée depuis dix ans à Deckard Shaw (celui ci est allié aux Toretto et fait parti intégrante de la famille). ++ préférence d'avoir vu Fast and Furious 8 (spoilers) !

xxxxx

xx

\- «Tu vois Dom, le problème avec le bonheur c'est qu'il peut amener de magnifiques moments mais il peut également t'amener à des moments comme celui ci»

Voilà comment tout ceci avait commencer. Comment une simple rencontre venait de sceller le sort des deux Toretto, les obligeant à faire des choses qu'ils n'auraient jamais souhaité vivre.

Elena soupira d'inquiétude en lançant un regard rempli d'émotions en direction de son aîné. La situation était extrêmement délicate et rien ne pouvait les sauver de ce cauchemar dont ils étaient les victimes. Dominic Toretto avait les yeux fixés sur l'écran, comme hypnotisé, tentant d'assimiler toutes les informations, sans trouver de solutions à son nouveau problème.

\- «Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?» soupira-t-il au bout d'un long moment.

Elena ferma les yeux, empêchant ses larmes de couler. Tout était finit, ils étaient désormais pris au piège, sous le contrôle total de cette femme qui leurs avait tout pris. Les jeux étaient faits et ils avaient lamentablement perdus.

\- «Je veux que vous travaillez pour moi, votre famille va devoir se battre face à la seule chose qu'elle ne peut pas vaincre.» susurra sournoisement la blonde en tournant autour de Dom.

\- «Et qu'est ce que c'est ?» demanda Elena en attirant l'attention de leur nouvelle patronne.

Celle ci lança son immense regard bleu océan dans sa direction avant de rire aux éclats. Le temps sembla suspendu alors que Dom émit un grognement de désarroi. Il avait compris, il avait saisi l'enjeu de cette nouvelle association à l'instant même où son regard avait croisé celui de cette ennemie.

Les personnes aux alentours continuaient de discuter, de rire et de profiter alors que la cadette des Toretto était entièrement suspendue aux lèvres de la femme face à elle. Et alors que son cœur s'accélérait, elle laissa échapper une larme lorsqu'elle entendue sa réponse.

«Vous.»


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

L'avion venait de décoller en direction de New York. Il était dans les alentours de 23h30 et Dom s'activait pour préparer au mieux leur arrivée prévue à 7h à l'aéroport de Newark. Le silence était pesant dans l'avion et seul le rugissement des moteurs se faisait entendre. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à oublier sa rencontre avec Cipher, cette femme avait en une seule phrase réussit à le convaincre de tout laisser tomber. Il allait tout abandonner derrière lui, trahissant les personnes qu'il aimait et entraînant involontairement sa jeune sœur dans sa chute. Bientôt ils ne seraient plus que deux, ils n'auront plus personne d'autre sur qui compter et devront faire face à la haine de ceux qu'ils considéraient comme de leur famille. Regardant à travers le hublot, Dom pris un moment pour contempler la nuit noire, profitant de ces derniers moments de calme avant que tout son monde ne s'écroule. A ses côtés, Letty s'était directement endormie, surement épuisée par la vitesse à laquelle étaient survenus les derniers événements.

Ce matin encore, le couple était sur les plages de Cuba, à profiter des rayons du soleil et les voici désormais dans l'avion en direction de leur nouvelle mission. Dès leur retour à la villa, Dom avait reçu un appel de l'agent Hobbs, lui demandant de venir au plus vite, lui et son équipe afin d'effectuer une mission de la plus haute importance.

Dès lors, il avait compris que leur cauchemar venait de commencer, Elena lui avait lancé un long regard de détresse mais Dom avait été incapable de la rassurer. Il était tout aussi perdu et désappointé, spectateur d'une situation qu'il ne contrôlait pas.

Revenant à la réalité, Dom tourna la tête et tomba sur le visage indéchiffrable de sa sœur. Celle ci était assise face à lui, le regard rempli d'inquiétude et de regrets. Ses longues boucles brunes tombaient en cascades sur ses épaules et ses ongles parfaitement manucurés tapaient nerveusement sur l'accoudoir droit. Deckard n'allait très certainement pas tardé à revenir du mini-bar et Elena appréhendait l'idée d'avoir de nouveau à prétendre que tout allait bien.

\- «Lena détend-toi, Deck va finir par se douter qu'il y a un problème.» soupira Dom avant que sa sœur ne lui lance un regard assassin.

\- «Et tu crois qu'il aurait tord de croire ça ? Après tout ce qu'on s'apprête à faire est ...»

\- «Et voilà une bouteille d'eau pour ma princesse» coupa la voix de Deckard en revenant s'installer sur le siège vide.

Elena lui lança un timide sourire avant d'avaler une gorgée de la bouteille proposée. La jeune femme n'avait jamais supporté l'idée de mentir à son mari, en 10 ans elle n'avait jamais trouvé le courage ni même l'envie de lui mentir. Or depuis ce matin, elle ressentait une boule de culpabilité lui tordre le ventre à chaque fois qu'elle posait son regard sur lui.

Sans attendre, Deck s'approcha de sa femme et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un rapide baiser. Mais Lena, bien plus consciente de la fin proche s'aggripa fermement au cou de son conjoint et l'embrassa avec tout son cœur dans l'espoir de lui faire comprendre à quel point elle l'aimait et se détestait pour la douleur qu'elle allait lui infliger.

\- «J'ai manqué quelque chose ?» demanda Deck d'une voix inquiète en regardant fixement ses traits et son air inquiet.

Elena se maudissait intérieurement, il avait finalement compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses tentatives minables de feindre le bonheur n'avaient été qu'inutiles et bientôt son mari serait au courant de toute la situation. Peu importe à quel point elle avait tenter de se montrer impassible, Deck était l'une des rares personnes à savoir lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

La jeune femme lança un appel au secours à son frère qui n'hésita pas une seconde avant de répondre à la question posée.

\- «Oh, tu connais Lena, elle s'inquiète pour nous.» s'exclama Dom avant d'hausser les épaules face à la mine déconfit de sa sœur.

\- «Tu n'as rien à craindre mon ange, on est les meilleurs dans le mission sera un jeu d'enfant» la rassura Deck en plaçant son bras sur les épaules de sa femme «Après ça, on se prend des congés dans le pays que tu veux. Une petite façon de fêter notre anniversaire de mariage»

Elena lui sourit de façon la plus réaliste possible mais intérieurement son cœur explosa en mille morceaux. La réalité était totalement différente et entendre ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si cette femme n'avait pas tout foutu en l'air lui infligea une peine immense. Dès demain, elle et son frère seront les ennemis, il n'y aura pas d'anniversaire de mariage ni même de futur commun. Tout allait partir en éclats et cette constatation lui était sans pouvoir se retenir, Elena se releva précipitamment de son siège et s'enfuis rapidement direction des toilettes.

\- «Bébé ...»

\- «Laisse Deck, je m'en occupe !» lança Dom alors que Letty grogna dans son semi-sommeil. «Elle est à bout de nerf ces derniers temps, mais ne t'en fait pas je vais lui parler » expliqua-t-il rapidement sous le regard incertain de son beau frère. Celui ci hocha finalement la tête et Dom parti à la suite de sa sœur.

Lorsque Dom réussi à la rejoindre, Elena était en train de vomir tout son déjeuner dans la cuvette des WC. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et Dom se senti coupable de lui infliger ce mensonge. Le Toretto referma la porte derrière lui et sa sœur lui lança un rapide coup d'oeil avant que de nouveaux spasmes l'obligèrent à se retourner. Les minutes passèrent et finalement Elena fini par tirer la chasse d'eau, se dirigeant directement vers le lavabo où Dom était adossé.

\- «Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, et tu as raison» commença-t-elle sous le regard de son frère «Nous devons nous en tenir au plan et ne rien dire à personne. Il ne faut prendre aucun risque tant que nous ne connaissons pas notre adversaire.»

C'était cette facette que Dom admirait le plus chez sa jeune sœur. Elle arrivait toujours à se raisonner et savait endurer la souffrance quand celle-ci était nécessaire. Déjà enfants Elena était toujours celle qui servait d'arbitre dans les conflits qui opposait Dom et Mia. Elle savait toujours faire la part des choses et bien qu'elle soit la plus jeune, elle avait grandi avec une maturité et un calme exemplaire qui avait toujours impressionné son frère.

\- «Tu as le droit d'être en désaccord Lena, tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai du mal à regarder Letty. Ce qu'on s'apprête à faire, ce n'est pas anodin, c'est un sacrifice, une trahison. Tu vas lui briser le cœur Len et tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je m'en veux de devoir te faire subir ça» Elena s'empressa d'aggriper la taille de son frère, dans une étreinte chaleureuse et réconfortante.

\- «Elle est également de ma famille Dom, c'est ma nièce et je suis prête à tout pour la sauver. Désormais c'est toi et moi, on doit se soutenir et ne surtout pas flancher. J'ai conscience de mes actes et de leur impact mais je les assume entièrement.»

\- «Je t'aime Lena»

\- «Moi aussi je t'aime»


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

\- «Tu sais ce qui serait sympa ? Des mini Toretto ! Ouai, une petite ribambelle de mioches.» lança une voix avec amusement «des filles aussi jolies que leur mère et des garçons qui sauront botter le cul aux abrutis qui s'approcheront d'un peu trop près de leurs sœurs».

Malgré sa tristesse Elena ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Deck et elle attendaient patiemment avec le reste du groupe les ordres de Monsieur Personne avant de partir en direction du hangar contenant le 'paquet' à prendre. Un peu plus loin, Tej et Roman semblaient avoir une discussion très animée à propos de leurs dernières semaines à Caracas. Megan riait légèrement de la situation en lançant un sourire complice à Letty positionnée sur sa droit. Aucun d'eux ne semblaient conscient des événements à venir, rien ne laissait présager que les choses allaient basculer de cette façon. L'ambiance était détendue et chacun avait un sourire amusé scotché au visage.

\- «Moi ce que je vois c'est un maman fatiguée, plus du tout attirante et avec de nombreux kilos en trop ...» soupira Elena alors que son mari vint l'enlacer de ses bras puissants.

Se reposant sur son torse, Elena attrapa fermement les mains placées sur sa taille et les noua avec le siens. Très rapidement un visage vint se nicher dans ses boucles et la jeune femme ressenti une respiration chaude percuter son cou. Un sentiment de sécurité et de sérénité s'empara de son corps et Elena décida de fermer les yeux profitant du calme avant la tempête.

Jamais elle n'avait aimé un homme autant que Deckard Shaw, au fil des années il était devenu son coéquipier, son meilleur ami, ainsi que son mari. Il était sa moitié, celui a qui elle confiait tout : ses secrets, ses craintes, ses doutes et ses peurs. Elle ne lui avait jamais rien caché avant aujourd'hui. Elle pouvait très facilement imaginé sa future incompréhension, son regard remplit d'un sentiment de trahison ainsi que son cœur brisé en mille morceaux. A ces pensées, Elena resserra sa prise sur les bras de son mari, profitant de ce qu'elle savait être leur dernier instant.

\- «Je t'aime Deck» laissa-t-elle échapper en se maudissant intérieurement. Rester naturel, c'était la seule consigne que lui avait donné Dom avant de partir discuter avec l'agent Hobbs. Or laisser échapper de tels mots ressemblait beaucoup trop à un adieu.

«Je t'aime aussi mon ange» souffla Deck dans l'oreille de sa femme avant de la retourner de sorte à ce qu'elle soit face à lui. Il plaça une main sur sa joue droite et la jeune femme pressa instinctivement son visage sur la paume chaude et rassurante «Maintenant dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas ...»

Le cœur d'Elena manqua un battement alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sous le choc de sa demande. Il fallait trouver une excuse, une explication qui justifierait son comportement plus qu'étrange depuis hier après midi. Les bras de la jeune femme entourait toujours la taille de Deck alors que celui ci la regardait avec une grande insistance, dans l'attente d'une réponse. A cet instant, la honte s'empara de la jeune femme, elle allait pour la première fois de sa vie devoir lui mentir. Alors qu'elle allait formuler une réponse plausible, l'attention générale fut tourner en direction de l'agent Hobbs et de Dom Toretto qui venaient tous deux de rentrer dans la pièce.

\- «Prêt à assurer ?» cria-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Dom se força un sourire alors que sa sœur lança un bref regard dans sa direction. C'était désormais le point de non retour, tout allait basculer à partir de cet instant et alors que cette pensée laissa Elena effrayée, celle ci posa son regard sur le visage souriant de son mari. Profitant une dernière fois de cette image, elle glissa sa main droite sur sa joue et l'embrassa tendrement. D'abord surpris, il répondit à l'étreinte et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

\- «On aura une discussion en rentrant toi et moi» la prévint-il avec un regard déterminé.

Elena se contenta d'hocher la tête, un faux sourire plaquer sur les lèvres. Elle lui lança un regard rassurant puis le tira tout contre elle. Le couple parti à la suite des autres membres de la famille et arrivé dans la nuit nuire, ils furent contraints de se séparer.

\- «Léna tu montes avec moi, Deck tu seras dans le fourgon avec Hobbs ..»

\- «Et pourquoi on n'a pas de voitures pour nous ? J'ai horreur de conduire sans Elena, j'ai toujours peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose».

Cette phrase eu le même effet qu'un coup de poignard dans le cœur d'Elena. Comment lui expliquer que Dom ne faisait que suivre le plan ? Comment lui dire que la voiture Toretto n'allait pas rentrer avec le convoi ? De nouveau la tristesse s'empara d'elle et la main réconfortante de Dom se posa discrètement sur le bas de son dos.

\- «Arrête de t'en faire Deck, tu peux la lâcher pendant une ou deux heures ? En plus elle est avec son frère, il ne peut rien lui arriver » s'amusa la voix d'Hobbs. Celui ci arriva en leur direction et passa ironiquement son bras sur les épaules de Deck «Et puis t'as pas à t'en faire, la voiture de Dom est celle qui reste avec nous, tu pourras la surveiller de prêt ta petite poupée» enchaîna l'agent avant de s'éloigner en direction de son véhicule.

Dom s'éloigna à son tour en direction de Letty, non sans lancer un long regard à sa sœur qui compris instinctivement son message. S'en tenir au plan et rien qu'au plan. Il fallait donc coûte que coûte convaincre Deck de monter en voiture avec Hobbs.

La jeune femme se mis directement en œuvre et posa légèrement sa main sur le bras gauche de son mari. Celui ci posa automatiquement son regard sur elle et n'hésita pas une seconde avant de l'enlacer fermement dans ses bras.

\- «Tout ira bien Deck, c'est une mission des plus basiques il n'y a aucune raison de s'en faire, c'est toi qui me l'a dit ce matin» tenta-t-elle de la rassurer sans pour autant oser le regarder dans les yeux. La prise autour de sa taille se fortifia alors que des larmes menaçaient clairement de couler le long de ses joues. Pourtant elle ne laissa rien paraître et releva le regard.

\- «J'ai horreur de ne pas t'avoir avec moi, j'ai toujours ce besoin vital de m'assurer de ta sécurité»

\- «Hobbs a raison, je suis avec Dom il ne peut absolument rien m'arriver.»

\- «J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. » la coupa-t-il rapidement. Elena se stoppa directement avant de plonger son regard remplit d'incompréhension dans le sien «Depuis quelques temps, tu agis de façon très étrange, j'ai totalement confiance en toi et je t'aime mais je sais aussi que tu me caches quelque chose, j'ai encore plus peur de te lâcher apr...».

Pour régler son problème, Elena ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de l'embrasser. Ses lèvres se mouvèrent à la perfection dans les siennes et elle savoura secrètement ce qu'elle savait être leur dernier baiser. Au début surpris, Deck finit par abandonner ses doutes et profita de l'affection de sa femme. Les secondes passèrent beaucoup trop vite et bientôt Elena du relâcher son mari.

\- «Paris» lança-t-elle directement avant d'apporter plus de précision face au regard incompris face à elle «hier soir tu m'as proposé de partir en vacances dans le pays de mon choix après la mission de ce soir, je veux aller à Paris»

\- «Bon les tourtereaux, vous ferez ce que vous voulez ce soir mais pour le moment il faut y aller !» hurla Hobbs en ouvrant la fenêtre de son véhicule. Deck laissa échapper un rire face à la réflexion de leur ami et Elena tenta difficilement d'en faire de même.

Elle profitait de la sensation de sa main dans la sienne et respira une dernière fois la douce odeur qu'il dégageait. Deck reporta son attention sur elle et la jeune femme s'arma de tout son courage pour lui lancer un sourire des plus sincère. Resserrant sa prise sur sa main, elle se sentit dépérir en faisant face au visage de son mari, illuminé par l'amour et la joie.

\- «Bon et bien je crois qu'il est l'heure de sauver le monde Madame Shaw» s'amusa-t-il alors qu'Elena peinait à garder son sourire.

\- «Retrouver moi ce soir dans ma chambre monsieur le sauveur, je vous montrerais ma gratitude» lâcha-t-elle avant d'entre le rire de celui qu'elle aimait.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils restèrent un bon moment à se fixer intensément. Elena sentit son cœur battre à vive allure alors qu'elle se détestait déjà intérieurement pour les futures blessures qu'ils allaient connaître.

\- «Fait attention à toi» soupira Deck après un moment qui paru trop court. Elena soupira nerveusement avant de baisser les yeux, les relevants difficilement. C'était l'instant ultime, la fin de son bonheur et de leur relation sans conflits.

\- «Toi aussi ...»

\- «Bougez vous le cul, j'aimerais être rentrer avant minuit !» s'exclama au loin la voix de Roman.

Deck commença à s'éloigner en poussant un juron mais ses mouvements furent rapidement stoppé par la main d'Elena qui refusait de quitter la sienne. Il se retourna, fronça les sourcils alors que le regard de sa femme lui coupa la respiration. Peu importe ce qu'il se passait, il était certain que quelque chose n'allait pas et avait prévu de lui en toucher deux mots dès demain matin.

Mais pour le moment, il se contenta de sourire en prétendant ne pas voir la détresse d'Elena. Celle ci sentis tout son être se briser dès l'instant où sa main quitta la sienne, et alors qu'il s'éloignait en direction du fourgon, elle eu le sentiment que ce moment marquait leur fin à tous les deux.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

\- «C'était trop cool !» hurla la voix de Roman alors que tout le monde laissa échapper un rire. La voiture de Tej passa la première en dehors du secteur et bientôt les lumières de l'incendie disparurent. Ils venaient de récupérer la bombe IEM et le plan semblait se dérouler sans accroches. Le service de sécurité n'était plus à leur trousse et le travail touchait à sa fin. Cependant, dans la voiture Toretto, la tension était palpable. Elena fixait le tableau de bord incapable de feindre une joie qu'elle ne ressentait pas, ses poings se serraient et se déserraient nerveusement alors qu'elle ressentait de plus en plus le poids de la culpabilité. Ne pouvant plus faire demi-tour, elle tourna sa tête en direction de Dom qui restait lui aussi silencieux, le regard fixé droit devant lui.

Soudain la voiture de Letty passa sur la gauche, le frère Toretto lui lança un bref regard alors qu'elle fronçait les yeux d'incompréhension. Comme pour calmer les choses Elena trouva la force de lui sourire puis haussa les épaules innocemment comme pour montrer qu'elle ne comprenait pas le comportement de son frère. La voiture fini par s'éloigner alors que le groupe se divisa en deux. Les voitures de Dom et Hobbs partirent vers la droite alors que le reste prit la direction opposée.

La route était noire et déserte, aucune voiture ne se dessinait à l'horizon. De façon discrète et naturelle, la voiture noire de Dom se faufila à la droite du fourgon contenant la bombe. La situation suivait parfaitement le plan convenu et aucun des deux Toretto n'osa lancer un regard en direction des deux autres passagers.

\- «Joli travail mon frère, une fois à la base, je paye la tournée» s'amusa Hobbs alors que Dom resta impassible.

Elena laissa échapper un long soupire et effaça toute expression de son visage. Désormais le temps était venu d'enfiler le masque, il fallait prétendre être un traitre, dénué de scrupules ou de regrets. Dom ajusta sa vitesse puis resserra durement sa prise autour du volant en cuir. Sa sœur tourna son regard en sa direction et ils échangèrent un bref regard leur permettant de se comprendre et de se soutenir moralement.

\- «Ensemble ?» redemanda Elena en portant toute son attention sur son frère. Plus rien autour d'eux n'existait, ils se lancèrent un nouveau regard rempli de sens et Dom hocha positivement de la tête.

\- «Toujours» susurra-t-il.

Et c'est à cet instant que tout bascula, la voiture vint sauvagement percuter le fourgon qui quitta brusquement la route. Le véhicule se renversa et atterri violemment sur les barrières de sécurité, les brisant d'un simple contact. Dom se dépêcha de freiner et la voiture se stoppa net.

Un long silence s'en suivit. Le frère Toretto détacha sa ceinture de sécurité et lança un regard en direction de sa sœur visiblement sous le choc. Ils l'avaient fait. Plus moyen de faire marche arrière, ils venaient de devenir l'ennemi.

Derrière eux, l'accident laissait apercevoir le fourgon totalement renversé sur la droite. Des étincelles s'échappaient de la carrosserie et des gémissements de douleur se faisaient entendre. Elena laissa échapper un grognement et serra le poings en fixant la scène à travers la fenêtre arrière.

\- «T'es pas obligé d'y aller, je peux la récupérer et toi tu m'attends dans la voiture» commanda Dom en sortant à l'extérieur de la voiture. Le coureur prit une grande respiration, tentant difficilement de garder son sang froid et commença à partir en direction de la voiture au sol. Il eu un regard confus mais pas réellement surpris en voyant Elena sortir à son tour du véhicule. Elle le fixa de ses grands yeux en amandes et hocha la tête.

\- «Ensemble» souffla-t-elle en passant cette fois ci par l'affirmative.

Dom laissa échapper un faible sourire malgré la situation et parti en direction du véhicule accidenté. Elena le suivit difficilement le corps tremblant mais le visage déterminé, tout était désormais question de faire comprendre que les Toretto venaient de passer sans regret dans le camp ennemi. Trop rapidement à son goût ils arrivèrent devant le véhicule, elle vit d'abord le regard noir de l'agent Hobbs.

\- «Toretto ! Putain Toretto à quoi tu joues ?» hurla-t-il visiblement hors de lui.

L'agent tentait vainement de dégager son corps bloqué par les décombres de l'accident. A ses côtés le corps inconscient de Deck inquiéta terriblement Elena, allait-il s'en sortir ? Elle du employer toute son énergie pour garder un visage impassible et ne pas courir en direction de son mari, la vie de sa nièce était en jeu.

Dom disparu à la recherche de la bombe et Elena lança un bref coup d'oeil en direction d'Hobbs qui avait désormais son regard noir braqué sur elle.

\- «Elena ne fait pas ça ...» souffla-t-il d'une voix douce, chose qui étonna Elena «Peu importe votre projet, tu ne peux pas faire ça à Deck.» la mention de son mari la fit frissonner «Il t'aime Lena et je sais que toi aussi, alors bouge ton cul et vient m'aider à sortir de là. On peut encore tout arranger»

C'était si tentant de suivre les conseils d'Hobbs, il aurait suffit de faire quelques pas, de l'aider à s'en sortir et tout ce cauchemar aurait pu prendre fin. Seulement faire ça reviendrait à sacrifier un enfant de quelques mois et ça il en était hors de question. Elena croisa donc durement les bras pour montrer son désaccord et tourna vivement la tête, incapable de soutenir le regard de son ami.

Peu de temps après, Dom réapparu un sac à la main et rejoignis très rapidement sa jeune sœur. La première règle qu'ils s'étaient fixés était de ne pas prononcer un mot, que ce soit l'un envers l'autre ou à l'un des deux hommes au sol. Elena se contenta donc d'hocher positivement de la tête et lança un dernier regard à Deck avant de tourner les talons.

Au moins elle n'avait pas eu à faire face à son regard meurtris et remplis de trahison. C'était très certainement 'bas' venant de sa part mais Elena ne pouvait être que soulagée de voir Deck inconscient.

\- «Toretto !» hurla une nouvelle fois la voix de Hobbs. Pour une quelconque raison Dom stoppa tout mouvement mais ne se retourna pas pour autant, sa sœur le regardait durement attendant de voir ce que voulait faire son frère «Je sais pas ce que tu fous mec, mais si tu t'arrêtes maintenant on oublis tout, on retournera à la base et les conséquences seront nettement moins lourdes. Je peux même faire en sorte que le conseil soit particulièrement clément pour Elena.» proposa-t-il d'une voix désespérée.

Contre toutes attentes, Dom se retourna en direction de Hobbs et le regarda narquoisement. Il laissa échapper un léger sourire et se moqua ouvertement de la proposition faite. Puis comme ci de rien était, il reprit son chemin en direction de la voiture et entraîna Elena à sa suite. Celle ci entendit vaguement un 'Bon bas maintenant c'est trop tard' puis entra à l'intérieur du véhicule.

Toujours très froid, Dom n'ouvrit pas le bouche et se contenta de redémarrer et de s'éloigner avant que la police n'arrive sur les lieux de l'accident.

La voiture roula sur plusieurs kilomètres avant que Dom ne se détende quelque peu. Elena ferma les yeux, comme s'il s'agissait d'analyser la situation dans son ensemble, puis poussa un long soupire d'inquiétude.

\- «On l'a fait» souffla-t-elle principalement pour elle même.

\- «Peu importe ce qu'il se passe ou ce que l'avenir nous réserve, à partir de maintenant c'est toi et moi et personne d'autre»

\- «Ensemble ?» demanda Elena d'une petite voix.

\- «Ensemble.»


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

xxxxxxxx

\- «Ils ont juste changé de camp ! Les Toretto ont décidés de marcher seuls et nous ont lâchés voilà tout » s'écria la voix de Hobbs alors que Letty retenait ses larmes.

Posée sur les marches du laboratoire, elle se rongeait nerveusement les ongles en tentant de comprendre les raisons qui ont poussés Dom à faire un tel acte. Trahir sa famille était la dernière chose qu'il aurait pu faire, et pourtant le voilà en cavale, lui et sa sœur en train de transporter une bombe mortellement dangereuse. La jeune femme n'écoutait plus les exclamations outrées de Hobbs et Roman et se concentra sur l'ombre silencieuse à sa droite.

Deckard se tenait là, le visage impassible et les bras croisés. Il était resté très discret depuis que Mr Personne l'avait sorti lui et Hobbs de prison trois heures plus tôt. L'ancien agent semblait perpétuellement perdu sans ses pensées. N'hésitant pas une seconde, Letty se releva des marches sur lesquelles elle était assise et vint à sa rencontre. Restant silencieuse, elle se contenta de l'observer, tentant de comprendre et d'analyser son comportement face à la situation.

Hobbs se sentait trahis, blessé par l'une des personnes qu'il considérait comme membre de sa famille. Il dégageait une colère et une haine compréhensible mais qui empêchait Letty de croire totalement en son récit. L'agent débitait des insultes et des menaces qu'il ne pensait pas réellement mais qu'il exclamait haut et fort pour faire passer le goût amer de la trahison. Ses différents sentiments ne le rendaient en ce sens, pas très objectif. Le seul à pouvoir faire preuve de sang froid tout en étant susceptible de ne pas totalement rejeter la faute sur les envies inconscientes de pouvoir des Toretto était en cet instant posée silencieusement à ses côtés. Deck aimait Elena, d'une façon qui pouvait paraître totalement folle pour certaines personnes mais que Letty comprenait parfaitement tant elle ressentait la même chose pour Dom. Elle avait besoin de son avis et de son ressenti sur les choses, car il était certainement le seul à pouvoir comprendre son état d'esprit.

\- «T'es bien silencieux depuis tout à l'heure» il ne réagit même pas à la prise de parole de la jeune femme et continua de fixer sévèrement l'agent Hobbs, «qu'est ce que tu penses de la situation ?» poursuivit Letty.

\- «Ce qu'il pense de la situation ?» s'exclama Hobbs d'un air outré à l'autre bout de la pièce «Tu m'écoutes pas ma grande ?! Ton mec et sa tarée de sœur se sont tirés avec une bombe IEM susceptible de tuer des millions de gens ! Ce que j'en dis c'est qu'il faut les arrêter et les foutres en taule pour le restant de leurs jours !»

\- «Répètes ce que tu viens de dire ?» s'alarma directement Deck.

\- «Oh mais regardez moi ça ! Le baisé de l'année sort enfin de sa transe !» s'écria Hobbs en levant les bras au ciel en direction de Deckard. «C'est quoi qui t'as fait bougé ? Le fait que je traite ta femme de tarée ou bien qu'elle t'ai trahi sans aucun regret !»

\- «Ferme là Hobbs !» s'énerva à son tour Letty alors que Deck s'élança en direction de l'agent.

Sans que personne n'eut le temps de réagir, Deckard se jeta sur Hobbs et lui planta son poing droit dans la machoir. Un craquement sec se fit entendre alors que l'homme touché porta une main à son visage. Visiblement choqué par le geste, Hobbs resta quelques secondes à fixer le vide avant de finalement se tourner vers son attaquant. Deck garda le visage impassible avant de relancer un nouveau coup que son adverdaire réussi cette fois à éviter.

Un combat débuta entre les deux coéquipiers alors que les autres personnes présentent dans la pièce restèrent choquées de la situation. Letty croisa les bras, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Si Dom aurait été là, il aurait directement cherché à intervenir pour séparer ses deux amis. Mais Dom n'était plus là et cette constatation lui brisa le cœur tant elle la blessait et l'effrayait. Plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Pas sans Dom à leurs côtés. Il était leur meneur, celui qui les dirigeait et les remettait sur le droit chemin au moindre problème, sans loup alpha la meute ne pouvait pas survivre.

\- «Elle n'a pas hésité !» hurla soudainement l'agent Hobbs le dos au sol. Deck se trouvait au dessus de lui, le poing en l'air et la mâchoire serrée. «Quand je lui ai proposé de faire marche arrière, quand je l'ai averti que ses actes allait te briser. Elle n'a pas hésité.» poursuivit Hobbs alors que son adversaire ne laissa rien paraître de sa tristesse «T'étais inconscient mais elle ne t'a même pas accordé un regard, t'aurais pu être mort ou en danger qu'elle n'aurait pas bougé pour autant. T'es rien pour elle et peu importe ce que tu croyais connaître d'elle, je peux t'assurer qu'elle t'a trahis»

A la fin de cette tirade, personne n'osa prononcer un mot. Tej et Roman restèrent figé alors que Morgan laissa échapper une larme de son œil gauche. Le silence était pesant et résumait parfaitement l'ambiance tendue qui régnait depuis la fuite des Toretto. Letty serra les poings en fixant durement les deux combattants toujours au sol.

La respiration saccadée, Hobbs plongea son regard dans celui de son ami et le fixa avec un regret immense. Sa haine à l'encontre des Toretto ne fit que s'agrandir lorsqu'il visualisa la détresse évidente qui planait dans les yeux de Deck.

Le concerné resta un long moment silencieux, sans bouger. Puis finalement, il ferma les yeux et soupira une grande bouffée d'air. Son poing vint atterrir durement sur le sol, à quelques centimètres du visage surpris de l'agent. Toujours en silence, il se releva et ne prit même pas attention à sa main ensanglantée. Il regarda durement les alentours et son regard glacé croisa chacune des personnes présente dans la pièce. Ses yeux s'attardèrent finalement sur Letty qui le fixait avec angoisse et inquiétude. Un dialogue visuel se créa entre les deux amis avant que Deck ne tourne les talons en direction de la sortie. Sans perdre une seconde, Letty s'élança à sa poursuite et le rattrapa rapidement en plein milieu d'un couloir désertique.

\- «Deck attend ! Ne le prend pas comme ça, Hobbs est en colère, il se sent trahis par des membres de sa famille. Il ne ...»

\- «Tu ne comprends toujours pas Letty !» la coupa brusquement la voix de Deck alors que celui ci était en train de se retourner pour lui faire face. La jeune femme fut prise d'une accélération brusque des battements de son cœur lorsqu'elle vu le regard remplit de larmes de son ami. Il tentait vainement de ne pas les laisser s'échapper et gardait un regard glaçant. «Si ce que dis Hobbs m'énerve autant c'est parce qu'il a raison !»

\- «Quoi ?» souffla Letty avec désarroi.

\- «Il a raison putain ! Elle s'est barrée Letty ! La seule femme que j'ai jamais aimé vient de se tirer et j'ai rien vu venir !» cria-t-il alors qu'enfin une larme s'échappa de ses yeux bruns. Il l'essuya durement de la paume de sa main alors que la brune le regardait avec détresse.

\- «Ne dis pas ça ! Il y a forcément une raison, une explication à tout ça !»

\- «Y en a pas !» formula-t-il froidement «Et peu importe combien ça fait mal, faut que tu t'y fasses Letty … Désormais les Toretto sont nos ennemis numéro 1»

xxxxxxx


End file.
